fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel PreCure
The Angel PreCure are the legendary warriors of the land of Heartfull, hidden in the human world, yet to awaken to their true selves. Five girls in all, all but one made from the hopes of a different land, have been reincarnated in Earth many times throughout the years, waiting to be awakened so they can do their job of saving the world. Episodes:'' List of Angel PreCure Episodes'' Plot The king of Hurtfull has finally taken action on his beliefs and is aiming to take over all the lands! But, first, he needs power from the Seven Deadly Sins so that he can grow with human hatred and defeat the queens of all the other lands. Kagamine Kyoko, a normal girl, gets caught up in this mess when a mysterious child attacks and her PreCure powers awaken from the want to help others, especially her friends who have fallen under the influence of two of the Seven Deadly Sins! With the help of a new boy at her school and the five fairies, she has to find the other four Cures and save the world... But can she do it? The Lands '''Heartfull: The land that is ruled by Alexandria-sama, who is the queen of this land. She believes that love is the most important thing in the world, therefore the Cure that gets her powers from Heartfull will be all about love. The fairy is Pearl. Earthfull(human world): Ruled by Elizabeth-sama, who lives in the clouds and watches over her "children", as she calls the humans. She thinks that faith and loyalty is the best thing a person can get or give, so the girl who gets her powers from here will be all about being a loyal friend and not betraying others. The fairy is Emera, short for the gem 'emerald'. Spiritfull: Ruled by Pure-sama, the queen believes that being passionate is the best personality trait one can have, so the girl who gains her powers from this land will be very passionate about everything she does. The fairy is Saphir, short for the gem 'sapphire'. Angelfull: Ruled by Danika-sama, this queen believes that a pure heart who cannot be corrupted is the best thing a person can have, therefore the Cure who gains her powers from this land will be very innocent and shy, yet brave. The fairy is Dia, short for the gem 'diamond'. Hurtfull: The evil land, ruled by Kuroi-sama. He thinks that the best thing in the world is to hurt others and take your own happiness from that. His main minion is Demonica, and she uses the the Seven Deadly Sins to posses humans and make their sins power for Kuroi-sama to power up so he can defeat all the queens. The one Cure without a land takes traits from every land, and is the most powerful. Her fairy is Opal. The Cures ' Kagamine Kyoko/Cure Rainbow:' The lead Cure and the one without a land. She is childhood friends with two of the other Cures, who are also twins. She has a very drastic hair color change; from dark brown to white. Her blue eyes turn to a very bright blue, and she gains wings. Her theme color is blue, with the subcolors of pink and purple. Under her shawl, on her back, are light blue mini-versions of her wings tatooed on her back. "The multi-colored light of the world, Cure Rainbow!" ' Kato Choko/Cure Serenity:' The older of the Cures who are twins, and the Cure who receives her powers from Heartfull. She is the sister to Kato Yumi, and the childhood friend of Kagamine Kyoko . Her hair changes drastically also; light purple to blonde. Her eyes are a dark brown/red, but when transformed, they are a light mocha color. Her wings are like Cure Rainbow's but black. Her theme color is white with black as a subcolor. Under her shawl, on her back, are white mini-versions of her wings tatooed on her back. "The black and white photo of true love, Cure Serenity!" '' ''Kato Yumi/Cure Cream: '''The younger twin sister of Kato Choko, and the second childhood friend to Kagamine Kyoko. She is the Cure who gets her powers from Earthfull, or the human world. Her hair drastically changes from blonde to dark green. Her eyes are dark grey, but when transformed are a dark purple. Her wings are white, light and feathery. Her theme color is green, with purple as a subcolor. Under her dress, on her back, are light green mini-versions of her wings tatooed on her back. ''"The soft earth of loyalty, Cure Cream!"'' '' '' '''Sasaki Tsukiko/Cure Crescent: '''The childhood friend who moved away and came back. Nobody recognized her because she was completely different and wore glasses. She used to be a shy girl, but is now full of passion. Her hair changes from light pink to a middle blue color, and her wings are rounded like circles. She also gets cat ears. Her theme color is blue with white as a subcolor. Under her dress, on her back, are blue mini-versions of her wings tatooed on her back. ''"The passionate gaze of the moon, Cure Crescent!"'' '''Yamaguchi Yuki/Cure Accent: The rich, young lady of the series. She has never been corrupted by the greed of wanting more wealth and is the cure who gets her powers from Angelfull. Her hair changes from dark brown to dark red. Her eyes go from dark brown to bright red, and she gets bunny ears. Her wings are like Cure Cream's, but black. Her theme color is red, with pink as a subcolor. Under her shawl, on her back, are dark red mini-versions of her wings tatooed on her back. "The pure heart of a noble, Cure Accent!" The Ruined Cures Ruined Rainbow Ruined Serenity ' '''Ruined Cream ' 'Ruined Crescent ' 'Ruined Accent ' The Fairies '''Opal: Cure Rainbow's fairy. She is a small chibi-like character that floats and turns into the opal gemstone that Kagamine Kyoko throws into the air and hangs off of the ribbon that ties her shawl together. She has white hair and pale skin, with rainbow colored eyes and clothing. Pearl: '''Cure Serenity's fairy. She is a small chibi-like character that floats and turns into the pearl that Kato Choko throws into the air and hangs off the ribbon that ties her shawl together. She has black hair and pale skin, with eyes that look like melted white pearl. '''Emera: Cure Cream's fairy. She is a small chibi-like character that floats and turns into the emerald gemstone that Kato Yumi throws up into the air and ties the ribbon choker together that Cure Cream wears. It is in the shape of a heart. She has light green hair, and dark green, emerald colored eyes. Saphi: Cure Crescent's fairy. She is a smal chibi-like character that floats and turns into the sapphire gemstone that Sasaki Tsukiko throws up into the air and hangs off the choker necklace that Crescent has on. It is in the shape of a star. She has light blue hair and sapphire colored eyes. Dia: '''Cure Accent's fairy. She is a small chibi-like character that floats and turns into the diamond that Yamaguchi Yuki throws up into the air and hands off the ribbon that ties her shawl together. She has pink hair and nearly colorless, diamond colored eyes colored eyes. Hurtfull '''Kuroi-sama: The main antagonist. He has decided to spread hatred among the other lands and take joy in it, so his land can finally be a happy one. ' Demonica:' Kuroi-sama's only minion so far. However, she is extremely powerful and can summon the Seven Deadly Sins to posses humans' bodies and minds to wreak havoc in the human world. This is all so that Kuroi-sama can get enough power to destroy the four queens and bring hatred to their lands. Her eyes are two different colors; one being a red that seems to glow and one being pure black. Her theme color is black, with red as a subcolor, and her wings are like Cure Accent's. It turns out that Demonica is actually Yuki's little sister, but she was able to be corrupted, unlike her sister. Even more so, because Yuki can't be corrupted at all. In her human form, her hair is shorter, but it is still blonde and her eyes are a light red color. She still wears only red and black. Seven Deadly Sins: *''Pride'' *''Envy'' *''Greed'' *''Wrath'' *''Gluttony'' *''Lust'' *''Sloth'' Other People Tsukiyomi Shou: The new kid who seems to know about everything. He supports the Cures, and eventually falls in love with Kagamine Kyoko. It is unknown what his relationship is to know and help the cures from the very beginning, however, it is mentioned that Pure-sama has a child, a prince. He has black hair and golden eyes, the same color gold as Cure Beat from official Suite PreCure series. Alexandria-sama: The queen of Heartfull. She has long blond hair and only wears black and white clothing. Elizabeth-sama: '''The queen of Earthfull, or the human world. She lives in the clouds, watching over us all. She has long green hair that she puts in twin tails, and only wears green and purple clothing. '''Pure-sama: The queen of Spiritfull. She has long blue hair and cat ears and a cat tail. She only wears light blue and white clothing. Danika-sama: The queen of Angelfull. She has short red hair in a ponytail, bunny ears and a bunny tail. She only wears red and pink clothing. Kagamine Saaya: Kyoko's mother. Kagamine Ryoutarou: '''Kyoko's father. '''Kagamine Yuusuke: Kyoko's older brother. He has a little sister complex for Kyoko and always glares at Shou. Tsubaki: The twin's mother. A single mother because their father died before they were born. Acts more like an older sister than a mother. Kato Yume: Choko and Yumi's younger sister. She's very young, only three years old. Was born from their mother being comforted by her best friend, who is now married to her. Weapons Rainbow Staff: Cure Rainbow's main weapon. With this, Rainbow can use her only known purification attack at the time; Rainbow Sky Song! Serenity Scales: Cure Serenity's main weapon. With this, Serenity can use her only known purification attack at the time; Serenity Loving Judgement! Cream Beater: Cure Cream's main weapon. With this, Cream can use her only known purification attack at the time; Cream Blasting Bubbles! Crescent Scythe: Cure Crescent's main weapon. With this, Crescent can use her only known purification attack at the time;'' Crescent Moon Slash!'' 'Accent Whip: '''Cure Accent's main weapon. With this, Accent can use her only known purification attack at the time; ''Accent Glittering Slice! Attacks Note: All attacks are started off by saying "Pretty Cure", then the attack name. Trivia *This is the first season, fanime or not, to have all cures with a drastic hair color change. **It is also the first season with no cure that has pink as the main theme color. *The Cures seem to be the child versions of the queens when in their Cure forms. The main reason for this is the fact that, in the second episode, Cure Serenity is born and when she does her attack, a woman appears behind her and hugs her. **This woman is later proven to be Alexandria-sama in the second episode. **The same later happens to all the other Cures, other than Cure Rainbow, as she does not have a specific queen. *Cure Rainbow does not have a specfic queen, so it is unknown where her powers and colors come from so far. **It is speculated, however, that since it says that she gets a power from each of the lands that maybe the blue comes from the blue of Crescent, the pink comes from Accent, the purple comes from Cream, and the white from Serenity. ***Although, it is unknown where the black, red, and green went from Serenity, Accent, and Cream. Perhaps it is because black does not play a part in the rainbow, her name, but what about the other two? ****Her evil form, Ruined Rainbow, has these colors as her theme; Black, red, green, and blue. *The evil forms of this group are all called Ruined _____. There is Ruined Rainbow, Ruined Serenity, Ruined Cream, Ruined Crescent, and Ruined Accent. **They are called the Ruined Wings PreCure. *The fairies are based off of the Shugo Charas of the anime, Shugo Chara. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Angel PreCure Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Serenity